


top zepp sexx traxx

by forgotaboutdrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Taste in Music, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotaboutdrea/pseuds/forgotaboutdrea
Summary: Dean has most definitely masturbated and had sex while listening to Led Zeppelin.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	top zepp sexx traxx

Dean has most definitely masturbated and had sex while listening to Led Zeppelin.

So things heat up between Dean and Cas and like sometimes there’s music, sometimes there’s not, whatever. Kind of hard to put music on when you’re getting railed against the trunk of the Impala, for example.

He lets Cas pick music too when he wants to, because hello he’s in love. He only gently makes fun of Cas’ choices because he loves it when Cas rolls his eyes at him but also, even if he won’t admit it at this juncture, Cas has mostly decent taste in music. 

When it’s Dean’s turn, Led Zeppelin doesn’t always get played, but a lot of times it does. He hasn’t made a specific **top zepp sexx traxx** playlist and instead has remained a complete disaster bisexual who will put on some random Best Of playlist .

Which turns into “Hey whoa hold on a second” as Dean reaches for his phone to change the song, and Cas moans all desperate and bitchy as he wrings out the last ounce of patience he has.

“Why are you like this?” Cas pants against Dean’s ribs and then up into his armpit, knowing that it probably tickles.

Sure enough, Dean squirms and tries not to laugh. “I don’t want to come during Stairway.”

(OR ALTERNATELY, “I want to come during Kashmir.” On the rare occasion it gets shuffled in organically, Cas will smirk because regardless of position or sex act, Dean will probably want to come before that eight and a half minutes are over. Ramble On also does the trick sometimes.)

**Author's Note:**

> also rebloggable on [tumblr](https://forgotaboutdrea.tumblr.com/post/636710542858485760/top-zepp-sexx-traxx).


End file.
